castlecrashersfandomcom-20200222-history
Alien Ship
Alien Ship is the twenty-third level in the game Castle Crashers. On Insane Mode, the only thing that changes are the Aliens' damage output with their Magic Projectile. Walkthrough You begin imprisoned in a cell. Just outside the barrier, on the lower right, there is a control panel. Destroy it with arrows or magic to deactivate the lasers. Continue to the right, and you will find three aliens controlling the ship. They will activate an alert that attracts a swarm of aliens to the area. You will fight about 50 aliens in this location. They are weak and go down after one hit, but it's hard to avoid all of the laser fire. Your best bet is to stick with mid-air attacks and to keep moving up and down the screen. Using BiPolar Bear won't work against the aliens on PS3 and PC Versions because they have 0 HP, and therefore have no health, so BiPolar Bear's AI considers them already dead, and he should therefore not attack them. On Xbox version, he will kill them all because they have 2 HP. After the horde of aliens, take down another laser barrier to release the Alien Prisoner. He does not attack you. Instead, he runs past you and bangs on the ship's control console, breaking it and inadvertently activating a self-destruct sequence while he escapes on an eject chair. You now have exactly one minute to complete the level, and you must move quickly. A countdown timer appears. Run to the right, deactivate another barrier, and take out three Aliens. Here, there is a dark opening along the back wall, inside you will find the Install Ball animal orb. Continue quickly but carefully through a bunch of steaming grates. The steam can burn you, knocking you over and slowing you down. When on the ground, other steam traps will hit you, which will deal 6 damage at the same speed as a scarab in Desert. Mash your jump key to perform a recovery jump, and you'll pop back up as if nothing happened to prevent this. Using XYY levitation makes this a piece of cake to transcend. Take out four more aliens, then navigate your way through the queue line to the escape pod. One person will have to stay outside. When you switch to the next level, the character(s) who were left outside the pod will take partial damage. Weapons There are no weapons to be found on this level. Animal Orbs Installball.png Install Ball - After the Alien Prisoner breaks free from his cell you must destroy another set of lasers. Once you destroy these walk the top of the screen behind a hidden area. Walk deeper in and you'll find Install Ball. Glitches The Wall Glitch At one point in the level, you will come across a part that looks like the picture on the right. MAKE SURE It's the first one you see, as there are 2 or 3 more parts that look like this later in the level. Once you are here you go to where the industrialist is standing in the photo, face right, and hold your shield. Walk diagonally to the top right and eventually you will begin to go up the wall. At this point, you need to run as fast as you can up if you want to stay up there. You cannot now complete the level though. It should be from the point he's at to in between the two boxes. It lets the player goes up the wall onto the roof of the ship across the desert background, and upwards into the sky indefinitely, but sometimes you may glitch and fall back down to the floor from the ceiling several times. Throughout the level, you aren't able to go down past the point Industrialist is in, causing a lot of missed loot. You can pass through the laser panels without being zapped, and can lure the first set of aliens into it by going back through it to the other side, and they will be zapped the same way, but it counts as 1 hit and will kill them. You can also get past the 1-minute countdown, smoke traps, and the red confusing exit strip-path with ease. The player can also view Alien Prisoner in a permanent sitting position before the cutscene has activated. NOTE: This is best not performed on multiplayer, as it will only let one player into the pod at the end, and the other players cannot backtrack and begin the countdown, and you will be stuck forever unless you exit the level. Skip Timer Glitch By positioning yourself perfectly with a Sandwich and colliding with the electric field at the perfect time will kick you forward into the electric field, which bypasses the timer that the Alien Prisoner starts. This leads to a pressure-free escape.https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=b4wr8nFVSqk Notes * If you are playing with more than one player, there will be one escape pod missing for you at the end of the level. If you wait for all players to get close to the escape pod, you can all leave unharmed. Otherwise, the first players to enter the escape pods will be the only players that do not take damage. * The steam traps are the same as Fencer's, Industrialist's, and Killer Beekeeper's Magic Jump. Soundtrack Gallery Developers.png|The developers in tanks. Alien-0.png|Countdown. Trivia * If you go left at the very beginning, you will see the whole Castle Crashers team in tanks, including the Newgrounds hit, Pico. * This level, in its entirety, serves as a homage to The Behemoth's first title Alien Hominid. ** The ship using the tractor beam to capture the player(s) in Desert is similar to the Alien Hominid's ship that also has a tractor beam to kill FBI agents and the Alien Hominid uses the tractor beam again in the final level of the game within a cutscene. ** The explosion that destroys the ship is similar to the crash-land explosion that destroyed the Alien Hominid's ship in Stage 1-1. ** The Alien Prisoner on the ship has also been theorized to be the cloned, buff alien final boss at the end of Alien Hominid in Stage 3-5. ** The Aliens only being able to take one hit is a reference to Alien Hominid; this is because the Alien Hominid only has lives instead of a health bar. ** The control panel of the Alien Ship has a little blue alien on it from Stage 3-4 in the game Alien Hominid. ** The Animal Orb Install Ball has made another appearance in the game Alien Hominid. See also * Barbarian Boss * Gray Knight References Succession Category:Levels Category:Locations Category:Enemies